Star Trek Southern Cross
by orene treke
Summary: Join the crew of the newly commisioned star ship "Southern Cross" as they are faced with a mysterious disaster and a new threat to the federation. read and review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**STAR TREK: SOUTHERN CROSS.**

A/N This an idea for a Star trek Universe story that's been noodling round in my head for years, even before I'd heard of fan fiction. I've always fancied writing it, and now I've finally got a forum to develop it. YIPPEE!

A/N I do not own the Star Trek Universe, only the original characters and ships in this story.

The Carrier "Ranger " appears in this story thanks to kind permission from FrozenTech. Check out his excellent story "Where neither Lark nor Eagle Flew."

CHAPTER 1

The perimeter sensor buoy floated in it's designated area of space, on a designated plane above the elliptic and at a designated distance from the sun. It was one of a sphere of similar buoys that enclosed Sector 001. It's job, to record traffic in and out of this most important sector.

The sector which contained the planet Earth.

The diplomatic core of the United Federation of Planets.

The probe's sensors were calibrated to detect displacements of light, magnetic fields, radiation fluxes, warp signatures. Anything that would signal the passing of some kind of ship.

It had not been programmed to pick up sound waves. Sound waves of course don't travel through a vacuum. If it could, it would most likely be picking up a deep, growling, ground shaking rumble. Because that surely would be the kind of sound that the two gigantic objects it had just registered would make.

The closest resolved itself into a United Federation of Planets starship. A transponder signal was exchanged and a message was beamed back to Earth that the "UFP Starship Antares", commanded by Captain William Danvers, was passing through it's area of surveillance.

A similar message was sent regarding the other object off the Antares port bow and slightly ahead on a parallel course. A newly commissioned ship, the "UFP Starship Southern Cross", commanded by Captain Lhaan.

Captain Danvers on the "Antares" smiled ruefully as he studied the image of their huge companion ship on the large forward view screen.

Danvers was a tall, vigorous, middle aged man, who carried the mantle of command with practiced ease. His deep piercing hazel eyes were surrounded by laughter lines which showed that he had a keen sense of humor.

He loved his ship passionately. It was a variant on the old Excelsior class design. That enduring class of ship that had proved to be such a reliable and adaptable hull design. The designers just kept churning out new variants. It was now the most numerous class of ship in the fleet.

Danvers and his crew believed that "Antares" represented the pinnacle of the Excelsior designs. Especially as he and his crews had, through several refits and the wisdom of their experience, made it so. They had the finest tuned engines in their class, the best tuned sensors and computers, and the best defense and combat systems.

Fleet command had been actively headhunting his first officer and chief engineer amongst others for some time now. Danvers felt extremely lucky to have been able to keep a fairly stable, core command crew. He knew very well that they all felt the same love for the ship as he did, so had so far refused to move.

The only one aboard he felt at all unsure about was his son Brett. Danver's face broke into a rueful smile at the thought of what the boy might be up to at that time. No doubt about to be pulled from a Jeffreys tube somewhere.

Starfleet had only recently started allowing family groups on star ships again since the Dominion War had made star travel dangerous for families. Ironically it was the Dominion War which had made it necessary for Brett to be aboard. Brett was his only surviving relative. Danvers had lost his wife and all his other relatives in the War. So Danvers did the only thing possible. He brought the boy aboard.

Since he came aboard, Brett had become a source of annoyance, and amusement, to the whole crew. He was into everything, as any energetic and curious eleven year old would be, who didn't have much in the way of family to keep him in check. If only there were more kids his age on board to keep him company.

"All departments report ready for the next round of tests with "Southern Cross" Captain."

The sound of his first officer's voice brought Danvers out of his revery. He gave her a sideways glance, noticing she was smiling warmly at him. There was a hint of amusement in her dark Bajoran eyes.

Commander Mentha had been with Danvers now for seven years, and he couldn't imagine not having her there with him on the bridge. He was pretty sure she could pretty accurately guess where his mind had been. Her next words confirmed that thought.

"Wondering what Brett might be up to this time?"

Danvers chuckled quietly.

"Yes. And that's probably not where my mind should be in the middle of trialling the Fleet's newest toy. Let's call up Lhaan and let him know we're all ready to go ahead."

"Aye Captain."

Mentha strode across the bridge to communications as Danvers returned his gaze to the forward view screen.

He had to admit that the ship they were now traveling in company with would have to rate at least a close second to his beloved "Antares". She sure was a thing of beauty.

The "Southern Cross", like the "Antares" was the pinnacle of all of Starfleet's knowledge and experience up to that time. But in a purpose built hull.

She was essentially a rethink of the magnificent but ill fated Galaxy class vessels. The longest lived of that class was the famous "Enterprise D", commanded by the equally famous Captain Jean Luc Picard.

Even that great ship had, in the end, been brought down by a decrepit, outdated old Klingon Bird of Prey in the Veridian system.

The big ships were made vulnerable by their sheer size. Their defensive systems unable to compensate for lack of maneuverability when fighting against smaller ships. Oh they were awesomely powerful ships alright. But what good was that when your weapons can't be aimed in enough different directions. A hard lesson that had been learned by battleships in the 20th century when they came up against carrier based aircraft.

It was obvious to everybody after Veridian, but not before, that tuning your shields to a single frequency was not a good idea. Especially when defending against energy charged weapons such as disruptors. In their arrogance, the designers couldn't conceive of a situation where an adversary would be able to find that single frequency.

Soran and the Duras sisters sure proved them wrong. They found that frequency and brought down the mighty "Enterprise D". Fortunately for that crew, the only Klingon Tactical Officer in the fleet, Commander Worf, was able to provide them with a way to defeat a cloaked Bird of Prey.

The Borg had also given them a rude awakening with shielding. Their ability to adapt to shielding frequencies making the shields almost redundant. The result was new shielding which was able to sense the frequency of incoming weapons, and shift to a new frequency. They were also trialling a type of shielding which would effectively cancel out the amplitude of incoming energy weapons. Effectively causing the weapon to simply cease to exist.

Yet another major change came out of the destruction of the "Enterprise D" at Veridian. Virtually the whole crew survived the resulting warp core breach on the "Enterprise D" by escaping in the detachable saucer section. Unfortunately, only able to move under Impulse power, they were unable to escape the shock wave caused by the warp core exploding. They were knocked into the planet's gravity well. With the helm controls off line , the crew had no choice but to ride out a crash landing on the planet surface.

That single incident caused a major rethink of starship design. Especially on ships which would be carrying civilian populations. It was all very well having a detachable saucer section to take your civilian crew out of danger or to give you tactical flexibility. But to then have it only equipped with Impulse engines?

Therefore the most visible and dramatic change was that while the "Southern Cross" was again made up of two detachable hulls, Upper and Lower, this time both hulls were now warp powered. The concept had been successfully pioneered with the "Prometheus" class of ships.

The ship looked similar in concept to the Sovereign class ships, with a spear head shaped forward section. However, instead of two warp nacelles, there were four. Two on down swept pylons slightly below the level of the forward section. The other two nacelles were on up swept pylons and placed slightly aft of the lower nacelles.

The ship separated through a roughly horizontal axis. The upper hull, named "North Star" when the ship separated, "draped" over the lower. One cynic had described the ship as looking like a couple of geese mating while in flight. While it was a fairly accurate description, it was a certainty he wasn't invited to the launch party.

The other lesson the designers took from the 20th Century, was the flexibility and "air superiority" provided by squadrons of small but highly powered fighter/reconnaissance craft. Hence the "Southern Cross" was also designed as a carrier. She was equipped with six squadrons of military aircraft. Four squadrons along with various other support or exploratory craft, housed in "saddle bag" hangers on either side of the lower or primary hull. The "North Star"/Upper Hull operated two squadrons of craft from it's shuttle bays.

The concept was pioneered in star ships with the "Ranger". A purpose built carrier which was proving extremely successful.

The result of all the designs was a beautifully flexible vessel. It could handle deep space exploration, policing/combat actions, disaster relief, diplomacy. The list seemed endless.

Even better. She could be in two places at once with the two warp capable hulls. Along with her compliment of exploration and combat aircraft, her sphere of operation was truly enormous.

Danvers didn't envy the commander of the big new ship. It was a standing joke in the fleet that only major surgery would successfully remove him from the "Antares". He couldn't think of a better person for the job of commanding the "Southern Cross", than his good friend and protege, Captain Lhaan.

XXX

Several decks below and aft of the bridge, a slight, fair headed figure slipped past the crew in the main shuttle bay unobserved. Or at least Brett thought so. He didn't see two of the crew glance at each other and roll their eyes. They silently communicated to each other to keep a quiet eye on the boy and make sure not too much damage was done, this time.

Meanwhile, Brett slipped quietly aboard a transport shuttle and glanced excitedly around. He had been bored out of his eleven year old mind as usual, so had decided to sneak aboard a shuttle and see what fun could be found. His bright blue eyes scanned the helm and computer access panels trying to decide which would provide the best entertainment for his young mind.

He had just settled on helm control as fertile ground for fun, when he heard a short muffled conversation outside the shuttle. Next he heard footsteps coming purposefully in his direction. Someone with immensely bad timing had decided to invade Brett's play ground. He needed a hiding place.

Fast!

As he heard the first footfall on the shuttle access, Brett slipped quietly into a storage locker and held his breath as someone entered the shuttle.

XXX

Captain Lhaan stood in the center of the bridge of his new command. He was gazing at the large forward view screen which at that time was showing a tactical overlay of the Solar System. He was following their progress across Sector 001, along with the "Antares".

Lhaan was a very human-looking non-human. He stood a little over 2 meters tall and looked to be in his early thirties, although that could be misleading with his alien physiology. His features were decidedly elven in appearance. Fine features, almond eyes and pointed ears. The ears were the only similarity to the Vulcan's or even the Romulans. He displayed neither the calculating emotional aesthetic of the Romulans or the severe unemotional aesthetic of the Vulcan's.Instead his face was completely animated. His skin was much lighter then those races. His physique showed a larger mass than earth human, perhaps hinting at a higher gravity home world. His hair swept back from his forehead and down to his shoulders. Some swore that it crackled when Lhaan became agitated about anything.

Lhaan did not know his home world. He had been found as a small child. The only survivor of an outpost in an area of space being newly explored by the Federation. There was nothing left of the outpost except some scattered debris and several craters. A sight that was alien to the Federation then, but would become all to familiar in later years as the work of the Borg.

Lhaan had been found, a week after the attack by a Federation survey party, hiding in a cave some distance from the remains of the settlement. He was completely hysterical having watched the assimilation of the outpost and it's technology from a nearby hill.

There had been no clue at all as to his origins. No trace left of his people and there had been no contact since.

One of the survey party had taken the young alien under his wing. A very young ensign called William Danvers. It had been decided to send Lhaan to Earth to be cared for and educated and the Danvers family had happily taken him in. This had been the start of a long friendship that was almost as close as father to son. Danvers had his own son now, Brett, who was traveling with him on Antares, but he still carried on the paternal role to Lhaan.

Lhaan studied the display on the screen while he absorbed the activity around him and all the information that was being channeled to him by his bridge crew. He had high empathic abilities, with telepathic senses with people he was particularly emotionally close to. So he was able to sense in a very real way the undercurrent of excitement running through the bridge. They were about to undertake some last minute hull separation drills and warp tests with "Antares" along to observe and provide sensor and technical backup where needed.

"Sir, "Antares" reports ready to proceed with testing." the lilting Welsh accent of the young communications officer came from his station on the port side of the bridge. Ensign Wynn Davis was a very young and fresh faced Welshman, brand new out of the Academy. He was so new he always looked freshly scrubbed with his youthful complexion, glossy black hair and bright green eyes. His uniform still looked fresh out of the wrappers, much to Davis's annoyance, being very sensitive about his comparative inexperience. He had been stationed on the bridge at the extremely young age of eighteen as he had grown up on his parents star freighter, so had arrived at Academy knowing nearly as much about sub space communications as the instructors.

"Thank you Ensign." Lhaan gave the youth a smile of acknowledgment. It amused Lhaan how the young Welshman still flushed when noticed by senior staff. Still, he was settling in superbly and would soon get over his youthful self consciousness.

Sitting just behind Lhaan and to his right, in the first officers chair next to his own command seat, was his 1st Officer, Commander Luke Tanner. A muscular and youthful looking man in his early thirties, with dark hair on top of an open and friendly face. He had sparkling green eyes and an expressive mouth which broke easily into a wide grin. His accent had a twang to it which placed him in the green paradise of New Zealand. One of the few places on earth which had survived the upheavals of the 21st century relatively unscathed.

When the "Southern Cross" separated, he took command of the "North Star".

Through a long friendship, he and Lhaan had developed a very strong bond. He had a keen and incisive mind and Lhaan highly valued his input when making command decisions. The two of them had developed a kind of sixth sense, aided by Lhaan's empathic/telepathic abilities, they always knew what the other was thinking. On top of that they had developed a sign language which they used to great effect in combat situations. A combination which had made them a most formidable team.

Tanner was busy completing a department check ready for the next test.

Behind Lhaan and to his left sat Commander Brynanth, the Crew Councilor. A tall, motherly, blond, El Orian woman, who appeared to be in her late forties. But being of the same race as Guinan and Soran, rumor had it that she was at least two hundred years old. Her warm, gray eyes observed everything around her. Watching how the crew were handling themselves and the big new ship.

Brynanth regarded Lhaan fondly. Lhaan's progress through Starfleet Academy and his development as a commander had interested her greatly because of his unique heritage. She had persuaded him to let her do a thesis on him. In the process they had earned a great respect for each other in their respective fields. When Lhaan requested her for Councilor, she accepted without hesitation.

Sitting above and behind her was another reason she found serving on this ship so stimulating.

As with most Starfleet ships, behind and above the "center seats" was a tactical station. On "Southern Cross" the station was manned by two officers as the station also included Flight Ops. These two stations were manned by a pair of officers often referred to by Commander Tanner as the "Twins of the Apocalypse" A title which the two officers took with amazing humor, considering one was Vulcan and the other Romulan.

The Vulcan's name was Commander Storn and was the "Southern Cross's" primary tactical officer. The Romulan's name was Commander Shasda and he was the ships tactical flight ops officer. This pairing, which would seem at first totally unlikely, was the product of Ambassador Spock's unification efforts and helped along by the goodwill earned after the efforts of Enterprise E in the "Shinzon incident".

The two were paired up as cadets at Starfleet Academy. The Academy Command were extremely nervous of the pairing at first, but watched with astonishment as the two forged an extremely close bond. It seemed that each found their compliment in the other, the dispassionate logic in one and the very passionate volatility in the other. Their co-ordinated team work on tactical and flight ops promised to make "Southern Cross" extremely effective in her various roles.

Forward of the center seats were the navigation and helm stations. Seated at the helm station was one of other humans on the bridge crew, Commander Rhona Campbell, her Scottish brogue showing her origins in the purple glens of Scotland. Like many of her people she was petite but with a fiery personality. A trait which often showed in her helming, particularly when at the controls of one of "Southern Cross's" fighter craft. She had also made many, including "Sentinel's" designers sit up and take notice when she put the big ship through it's paces. Lhaan was sure he heard one exclaim that he didn't think that his "Big Lady would ever handle like a bloody stunt jet".

Seated next to her was Trog. A very garrulous young Ferengi. He was disowned by his family at a young age for being only interesting in star exploration and not profit. A horrifying concept to that highly "entrepreneurial" race. Having heard about Nog serving under the command of Jake Sisco at Deep Space Nine, Trog had joined Starfleet to follow his dream. He found great amusement in winding up Rhona by stating it was crime she wasn't kept naked like a good Ferengi female. Rhona always replied by tugging on Trog's very large and sensitive ears to "see if they were for real", which would of course set the young navigator off into shrieks and yells.

Despite their seeming animosity to each other, their team work at the forward consoles was first class.

At the science station was someone who was both another pet project of Brynanth's but also an object of conflicting emotions for her and many others in the crew. He was a Borg drone named 2nd of 5.

As the Federation's contacts with the Borg became more and more frequent, more drones were becoming separated from their hive ships. Of the drones who survived the separation, many found their way back into their home cultures. However a great many entered Starfleet as they found the ship board environments closer to that which they were accustomed. After his separation, 2nd of 5 managed to retain his encyclopedic knowledge of the galaxy, gleaned from the Borg collective mind. This knowledge had greatly helped his rise to command, despite peoples prejudices.

Brynanth had been deeply concerned about the appointment of the former drone to the crew of "Southern Cross", both because of her own peoples' history with the Borg and also Lhaan's. She had been impressed however with the way that Lhaan had been able to see beyond the drone, and see the talented individual that 2nd was becoming once again.

Some had tried to give him a name, but he stayed resolutely with his Borg designation. Only Luke Tanner had been able get through this particular barrier when he started calling the drone Deuce. The former Borg had regarded the wide smile on Tanner's face for a moment with his very brown eyes before raising his eyebrows towards the Borg implants still showing under his sandy blond hair.

"That designation is.......acceptable" he had finally stated. But only, it seemed. when used by Tanner.

Lhaan became aware of Tanner standing at his elbow.

"All departments report ready to start testing. "Antares" also reports ready to proceed."

"Computer systems?"

"Deuce?" Tanner called out turning to face the former drone.

"Both main frames show correct function and connectivity."

The "Southern Cross" carried two quite distinctive computer identities. One for each hull as each needed to be able to operate as separate ships. However when the ship was joined the computers combined to become one super computer to ensure correct synchronizing of the warp drives and other ships systems.

"Sensors also linked and synchronized with "Antares."

"Thank you 2nd" Lhaan acknowledged the information.

As part of the test "Antares" would be providing back up sensors and recording of test data so a real time data link had been set up between the two ships. This would ensure a maximum analysis and recording of data.

"Engineering?"

"Aye Captain."

The deep voice of Chief Engineer Mbotu seemed to come from just behind Lhaan. However the large African man was in fact standing in the huge engineering section many decks below and aft. The bridge's comm system, through it's sophisticated speakers, always placed the responders voice so as to appear to come from next to the person placing the call.

"Both warp engines and warp cores show ready and are synchronized and tuned to optimum."

"Thank you Chief. Let's see if we can't get another 10 percent."

A rumbling chuckle came over the comm.

"Aye sir. We'll match "Antares" acceleration rates yet. Engineering out."

Lhaan heard turbo lift doors whoosh open behind him. The fact that all the female command crew, and one or two of the males, noticeably preened told him that the ships chief medical officer Daanthal had just arrived on the bridge. Sure enough the tall, handsome and very sensual Deltan man appeared at Lhaan's left elbow.

"Medical stands ready Captain."

Lhaan noted with satisfaction that the crew seemed to be able keep their focus and concentration at the sound of the Deltan's slightly alien but musical baritone voice. Lhaan was very aware of the fact that the Deltans, a very "sexually advanced" race, secreted sexual pheromones which while having the effect of a pleasant perfume on other Deltans, tended to have a much more dramatic effect on other races. All the crew had been thoroughly briefed on these effects. However the reality when actually faced with a real live Deltan proved far more demanding than most expected.

The man's appearance was enough to stop most in their tracks. The fact that he was totally hairless seemed to just intensify his sexual appeal. And when those pheromones started having their effect, people of both sexes would be left blushing furiously and unable to form sentences. Lhaan even found himself wanting to hug the man fiercely at times. However both the crew and the doctor were now thoroughly used to each other.

"Thank you. Your bridge crew Luke?"

'Ready and waiting." he replied stepping up to Lhaan's right side.

The secondary bridge was atop the "North Star" hull, aft of the main bridge and was reached by a dedicated turbo lift.

"Alright then. Contact "Antares" and let them know we are ready to proceed".

XxXXxX

In his hiding place on the "Antares" shuttle, Brett Danvers was becoming mystified by the actions of the crew member who was sitting at the helm. He knew control functions and the sounds they made when activated well and there seemed to be no reason for some of the activations he heard. Why would she need to bring shields, weapons and engines to stand by in the hanger when the "Antares" was about to go to warp.

XxXXxX

On the bridge of the "Southern Cross" the tactical view of the Sector 001 had been replaced by the smiling face of Captain Danvers with his busy bridge in view behind him.

"So Lhaan, are you ready for another good look at the stern of the "Antares" as you try and catch up again?"

Lhaan raised one eye brow as he chuckled before replying.

"Mbotu has some new theories about intermix formulas as well as warp field configurations we are about to trial. It could be that we will be meeting you on the way back!"

Danvers harrumphed quietly as he observed his protege affectionately. His smile broadened as Tanner stepped into view. He had to admit he felt extremely paternal towards all of Lhaan's new bridge crew.

"Luke my boy! Keeping yourself one step ahead of the review board?"

"Oh I think they gave up on me long ago! Remind Brett that he owes me a rematch at zero g racket ball."

"I sure will. The more I can find for that boy to do to keep him out of trouble, the better."

Danver's was more than pleased that Brett and Tanner had formed a sort of big brother, little brother friendship. Lord knows the boy needed someone like that. It was just a shame Tanner was now posted to "Southern Cross". Funny that despite his father's close bond with Lhaan, Brett never seemed to be comfortable around the alien captain. Maybe they could all spend some time together after this round of tests with "Southern Cross". He really would like to see his real son and "adopted" son become friends.

"Well boys, as everything seems set shall we get this underway? We accelerate first to Warp 5 to check "Southern Cross's" warp field geometry. Correct?"

"Correct" replied Lhaan. "We then go to Warp 9 before going to flank speed for a one hour sustained high warp speed check, after which we will carry out the ship separation at warp tests."

"Maybe we'll see if "Southern Cross" will get as close to Warp 10 as they claim. I mean they can't be serious about Warp 9.995 can they?"

Lhaan gave him a wry smile. Danver's skepticism was understandable. The Warp Factor scale was exponential. So an increase from Starfleet's current best of Warp 9.975 to Warp 9.995 was actually a vast increase in speed.

"When we manage to nail these warp field geometries and intermix formulas it's theoretically possible. Apparently it's something to do with the double hulled warp configuration which makes it work. Theoretically!"

"Ok, let's see then. Warp 5 on my mark?"

Lhaan nodded to Rhona Campbell.

"Warp 5 ready to engage Captain. Engage command synchronized with "Antares""

"On your mark then William." Lhaan said as he and Tanner took their command seats.

"Very well. Engage."

The massive wrap around view screen on "Sentinel's" bridge split with Danver's smiling face moving to one corner. The rest of the viewer showed the star field ahead. Read outs flashed and pulsed with data scrolling down many screens and graphs and schematics moving on others as the big ship went to warp speed.

The stars on the viewer seemed to stretch and distort as the ship surged forwards towards it's warp threshold. From the starboard side a much elongated image of "Antares" appeared as it streaked away, overtaking her larger companion.

"Crap! That ship really is fast!" exclaimed Luke Tanner.

The smile on Danver's face on the corner of the view screen became even wider if that was possible.

"You didn't really think........."

Danver's voice was cut off by the shrill tones of a red alert klaxon going off on his bridge, then his image on the screen disappeared to be replaced by hissing static.

XxXXxX

Brett Danvers was really starting to wonder what was going on when the woman at the shuttles controls put all the systems that had been on stand by on line. Surely she wouldn't be launching now. Hadn't "Antares" just gone to warp.

Sure enough he felt the shuttle craft lift off. He knew it was theoretically possible for a shuttle to leave the bay, so long as it stayed within "Antares" warp bubble. But the risks!

He heard a very audible whine as power was being rerouted.

"Shields at 140 percent. Structural integrity systems at 110 percent." the shuttles computer voice intoned.

Well now Brett knew where the extra power had gone to. But why?

Suddenly Brett was cannoned against the rear of the locker. It felt as though the shuttle had been slammed by a sledge hammer. Then everything went black.

XxXXxX

At the same second that all hell seemed to break loose on "Antares" bridge, the same happened on "Southern Cross." Alarms shrieked through the ship snapping everybody to their consoles and screens. The ship gave a violent lurch as it was slammed away from it's warp entry.

Lhaan and Tanner both leaped from their seats.

On the viewer, instead of seeing the bright flash of "Antares" crossing it's warp threshold, there was an even brighter flash, causing the screen to darken down to compensate.

The screen cleared and zoomed in to reveal not the "Antares" but a spreading tumbling mass of debris.


	2. Chapter 2

**STAR TREK GUARDIAN.**

**Chapter 2**

_At the same second that all hell seemed to break loose on "Antares" bridge, the same happened on "Southern Cross." Alarms shrieked through the ship snapping everybody to their consoles and screens. The ship lurched as it was slammed away from it's warp entry. _

_Lhaan and Tanner both leaped from their seats. _

_On the viewer, instead of seeing the bright flash of "Antares" crossing it's warp threshold, there was an even brighter flash, causing the screen to darken down to compensate. _

_The screen cleared and zoomed in to reveal not the "Antares" but a spreading tumbling mass of debris._

_XxXXxX_

"REPORT!" Lhaan bellowed over the alarm klaxons.

"My God. Is that the "Antares"?" he heard Tanner whisper beside him.

Lhaan turned seeing the haunted eyes of his first officer. He clasped his arm.

"2nd?"

"Antares" has exploded at warp threshold Captain!"

Lhaan and Tanner looked at each other for a fraction of a second, quickly acknowledging each others horror and grief at what they had just seen. Lhaan squeezed Tanner's arm. They both gave a short nod, understanding perfectly what had to happen next. They turned away in opposite directions, knowing without discussion who would deal with which aspect of this disaster.

"Storn, kill the klaxons please. Remain at red alert however."

"Aye Captain."

"Move us into the debris field Rhona." Lhaan said as he stepped up next her station, putting a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his horrified helm officer.

Turning to his left, Lhaan smiled reassuringly at Trog who was looking at the spreading debris with a sick look on his face.

"Work with Rhona, Trog. Good lad."

The young Ferengi looked blankly at his commanding officer for a second before giving a tremulous smile and turning to his board. He began mapping the debris field to make Rhona's job easier.

At the same time Tanner's voice called out across the bridge.

"Deuce! Scan for survivors! Flank!"

"Aye Sir!" The Borg drone quickly responded extruding a neural connection from the back of his hand. The two slim cords fitted into a port specially installed for him in the science station. He knew the scan would be much quicker if he directly interfaced with the ships systems.

"Also get some of your people on to analyzing sensor logs. See if we can find what happened."

"The synchronized sensors?"

"Good thinking Deuce! We may even have the answer right here under our noses!"

Lhaan watched the screen as the ship started to glide towards the debris field, then turned to face the Tactical/Flight Ops station.

"Shasda. Launch a fighter squadron and set up a perimeter patrol."

The Romulan nodded quickly, his long fingers playing across his board as he began speaking softly, the comm system discreetly picking up his voice only so that the noise levels on the bridge could be kept down and to avoid confusion with orders.

"Storn, give me a long range scan. Both "Southern Cross's" systems and also picket sensor ships. I want to make sure that there isn't someone lurking around out there who may be responsible for this."

The young Vulcan nodded before turning briefly to his companion, conferring quietly as the Romulan sent orders to launch the pickets. Storn then turned his attention to his own board, his high, arched eyebrows drawing together as he began collating sensor data.

"Ensign Davis?" Lhaan now strode to the young Welshman's side, noting with satisfaction that the youth was handling the situation well. It could only be hoped that there were none of his Academy mates on board "Antares".

"Encoded message to Star Fleet Command. Flash Priority to Commander in Chief. Advise destruction of "Antares" giving time and position. Advise we are investigating and searching for survivors also securing the area. Recommend extra caution for shipping until we have ascertained if there are any belligerent craft in the area. Report to follow."

"Aye sir."

"Good man. Once you have done that, review comms logs and see if there were any signals being sent just prior to the explosion."

"You think there may have been an attacker in communication with their superiors?"

"At this point we need to cover all possibilities!"

"Aye sir, I'm on it." the youth turned quickly to his station, obviously pleased to be able to do something to help.

Turning back to the center of the bridge, Lhaan saw that Doctor Daanthal and Brynanth were in deep discussions. Seeing that the Captain was looking their way, they both moved to stand beside him.

"I don't expect we will find any survivors Daanthal."

"Unfortunately I fear you are correct Captain. However I have alerted sick bay and they are standing by in case."

"Thank you. Brynanth?"

"There's no way of knowing how this will effect such a new crew, so I will be keeping a very close watch. The sooner you address the crew the better."

"I agree."

Meanwhile, small and agile fighter craft had begun streaking from the forward facing launch doors of the hanger decks followed closely by the larger but also very agile sensor picket ships. Lhaan was able to see some of them on the main viewer as they appeared from beneath the ship then streaked away to their patrol positions.

Rhona Campbell had obviously held back their approach to the debris field to allow the small craft time to launch. Lhaan could now see that they were now angling into field, edging the big ship into the center of the tumbling mass of rubble that were all that remained of a once powerful star ship.

The turbo lift doors whooshed open to admit the tall and imposing form of Engineer Mbotu. He stopped beside Shasda at Flight Ops.

"I have been monitoring the situation from Engineering Captain. We ourselves have suffered no damage from the explosion. Is there any way I can be of use to you here?"

"Thanks Mbotu. Star Fleet Command will expect an investigation into the cause of the loss of the "Antares". Could you work with 2nd's team. We had better start "tractoring" in the wreckage to look for clues."

"Captain!"

Lhaan's head snapped around at the urgent sound of 2nd of Five's voice. He seemed to be staring into space but Lhaan knew the drone was seeing all he needed within his own consciousness.

"I have located two life signs. Both very faint. They appear to be aboard a shuttle craft." His eyes flickered fractionally as he collated some more data. "The craft identifies as one of "Antares" shuttles. It is badly damaged but is holding atmosphere at this time."

"Doctor?" Lhaan looked quickly at the tall Deltan.

"Aye sir. I will beam a rescue party directly over."

He tapped his comm badge as he strode from the bridge. The sick bay on "Sentinel" was fitted with it's own transporters for emergencies such as this. Lhaan knew that the medical team would already be beaming directly to the co-ordinates that 2nd would have sent them. He only hoped that they would be in time. His reverie was interrupted by Storn's voice from Tactical.

"Captain, short and long range scans show no other vessels in range at this time."

"Thank you Storn. I think we can go from Red to Yellow alert now. Keep vigilant."

"Aye Sir"

"Ensign Davis, give me ship wide address and patch me through to all patrol craft."

"Aye Sir!"

"All hands, this is the captain. As some of you may already be aware, our companion ship, the "Antares" has just been destroyed in what appears at this time to be a freak accident. There are survivors, but I'm afraid there will not be many. Many of us had friends and colleagues on that good ship. They and their families will be in our thoughts."

"At this time there does not appear to be any belligerent act behind this disaster. However, until such time as that possibility has been eliminated, we will remain at yellow alert. We will remain on station here as we carry out an investigation to try and determine the cause of the explosion. The cooperation of all crew will be greatly appreciated as this promises to be a complex investigation. In the meantime, remember the good people of "Antares". Lhaan, out."

Lhaan and Tanner shared a brief grief stricken look at the thought of Captain Danvers and his son Brett. Lost in that sudden bright flash of exploding alloys and plasma. They both bowed their heads and closed their eyes in quiet communion for a brief moment before turning to carry on with their work.

Brynanth watched the exchange with concern as she was well aware how close these two men were to the Danvers family. At the same time she was deeply moved and reassured by the obvious bond between the two men and the silent support they seemed to be able to give each other. Yes, with these two at the conn, she believed their ship and crew were in good hands.

Satisfied that the command crew didn't seem to be in immediate danger of collapse, Brynanth turned her attention to the rest of the crew.

"Captain, I'll be in medical with Daanthal should you need me."

Lhaan smiled his thanks at her for the quiet offer of support as she entered the turbo lift. They nodded to each other as the doors whooshed closed. He then took a moment to scan the bridge. Satisfied that he had everyone doing what needed to be done, he turned once again to Ensign Davis.

"Ensign, get me Admiral Brooks at Star Fleet command. Put it through to my ready room. Luke, you have the bridge."

After receiving a lilting "Aye Sir" from Davis and a nod from Tanner, Lhaan strode towards the doors leading into his ready room just off the bridge.

"Captain, before you go I think you should see this." Tanner called from beside 2nd of Five's science station. The note of worry and urgency in his voice stopping Lhaan in his tracks.

Lhaan hurried over to stand on the other side of 2nds chair.

"I think Deuce may already have found the cause of the explosion."

"2nd?"

"It was lucky our sensors were linked with "Antares" or we would never have had this evidence." said the Borg drone as he turned towards his computer read outs. "This is from the "Antares" data logs."

Lhaan watched as as lines of data began scrolling down screens while graphs showing power curves and flows began snaking across other screens. 2nd pointed to one particular series of graphs.

"Right here when "Antares" reached her warp threshold. There was a disruption in the plasma flows to the warp engines which triggered the red alert we heard on their bridge." He pointed to a corresponding line of data.

"This was immediately followed by the explosion of the warp core."

"So we are looking at a warp core breach?"

"Yes, but look here." 2nd now indicated another graph showing a large spike preceded by another smaller one, after which the graph flat lined.

"The large spike is the core explosion in progress. However there was a smaller explosion a fraction before."

"You believe that this explosion was what detonated the warp core."

"Yes Captain. Now look here." 2nd now indicated a spectral analysis.

"Their sensors picked this up as well just before they went off line. There are traces of thermite."

"Explosives?" Lhaan's viscera clenched.

"Yes sir."

"So it looks like we are looking at sabotage."

"Yes Captain."

"There's more Lhaan." Tanner cut in. His voice tight with worry. "Mbotu?"

The tall African engineer joined them, bringing up a screen on an adjacent station.

"Captain, I had a bad feeling about this, so ran a diagnostic on our own engines. I found this on the plasma conduits to both engines." he said pointing out a particular read out.

"More explosives?"

2nd of Five swiveled his seat to face Lhaan fixing the captain with his intense brown eyed gaze.

"Captain, I would theorize from the evidence here, that these devices were set to detonate at warp threshold, triggering a warp core breach."

"Why did the devices on our engines not detonate then."

"The "Antares" reached warp threshold before we did. The shock wave from the explosion collapsed our warp field before we reached our own threshold."

Lhaan's soul went cold at the thought of what could have happened to them.

"I really need to speak to Fleet command now! Ensign Davis?"

"Admiral Brookes is standing by Captain."

"Thank you Ensign. In my ready room. You have the bridge Luke."

As soon as the doors of his ready room closed behind him, Lhaan stopped to gaze around. His inner sanctum. His place where he could retreat from the bridge, while not actually leaving the bridge.

The room had been decorated to his own tastes. The hot reds, bright blues and turmeric colors and geometric patterns were what were often referred to as African by Earth people. However they were about all that Lhaan could remember of his life before he was separated from his people. Just the colors and shapes. Not the people.

Now he had lost another family.

Danvers had been here with him in this room just hours ago. Still aglow with pride in his protege and his new command. Brett sitting quiet and watchful at his side. The boy had walked around the ship with his father and Lhaan, his eyes wide with amazement at all the new technology. He looked as though he had found his nirvana when shown the hanger decks.

Both were now gone.

Their presence seemed to fill the room.

Lhaan became overwhelmed by grief. His frame shaking with the power of the emotion. Fortunately before he was consumed by these feelings, Davis's voice broke through the dark clouds.

"Admiral Brookes for you Captain."

"Thank you Ensign."

Lhaan took a deep steadying breath before sitting behind his desk, his private comm screen lifting as he sat. The grizzled visage of Admiral Brookes coming into view. Despite his age, the old man was still as vigorous as a youth. His eyes were as sharp as tacks. However they softened a little on seeing Lhaan.

"Admiral Brookes."

"Lhaan. Damned sad piece of news! I know you and Danvers were close." the old Admirals gravelly voice came over the speakers. "Have you found any survivors?"

"We have located two life signs which we are currently investigating. We don't hold much hope of any more. The destruction was too complete."

"Any theories yet as to the cause?

"Yes. In fact we do. The news is not good. We believe it was sabotage."

"Sabotage? How can you be so sure?"

"Fortunately our ships sensors were linked for the warp tests. We had actually recorded the cause of the explosion in our own data banks. What's more, we have found explosive devices planted on our own engines."

The old Admirals face went pale and seemed to go slack as Lhaan's words impacted on him. Lhaan continued to outline 2nds theories about the warp threshold triggering the explosives.

"My God. We could have lost both your ships!" The Admiral had really started to look his age now.

"We have transmitted our data to you. Admiral it would be reasonable to assume that there are other devices planted on other Star Fleet ships."

"Unfortunately I think you are right. We have lost contact with two other ships outbound from Sector 001 in the past four hours. I think we now know why."

"Admiral, I would suggest warning the entire fleet to run diagnostics before engaging warp engines. Who knows how many ships have had these devices planted on them."

"Agreed. One moment." Brookes looked to one side as he addressed a communications officer.

"Flash emergency message to the entire fleet. No ship to engage warp engines until full diagnostics have been carried out. Attach a copy of our conversation here and the data transmitted from "Southern Cross"."

"Aye Sir." came the disembodied voice of the comm officer.

"Lhaan, I'll leave you to continue your investigation. Any theories your people can come up with as to who is responsible will be greatly appreciated."

The old man leaned forward.

"And be very careful."

"Thank you Sir. Lhaan out."

As soon as Admiral Brookes' face faded from the screen, Lhaan swiveled his chair to face the large view port behind his desk. The port was shaped like a huge picture window, beginning just above the floor level and sloping up over Lhaan's head as it followed the contour of the ship's hull. "Southern Cross" was now inside the debris field, so Lhaan was able to see pieces tumbling past. Occasionally he would see one of their fighters cruise by on it's patrol.

The doors from the bridge whooshed open and Lhaan became aware of Tanner standing beside him.

"Lhaan, the occupants of the shuttle have been retrieved."

Lhaan snapped around to face Tanner.

"How are they?"

"There was a female crew member at the helm controls. We haven't been able to identify her yet. She is in a deep coma."

"And the other?"

A bright grin split the first officer's face.

"Lhaan.......it's Brett. He survived!"

At the mention of the boy's name, Lhaan leaped out of his seat.

"How is he? Is he alright?"

"I think so. He's unconscious at the moment but Daan' didn't mention anything beyond that."

"Come on Luke, we're going to sick bay."

The two men strode onto the bridge. They paused long enough for Lhaan to hand the conn to Storn then he and Tanner entered the turbo lift.

"Medical"

The lift surged away. A schematic on the rear wall showed their progress through the ship.

"you're sure he's OK?"

"I'll let Daanthal fill you in, I think he is mostly just banged about. He was found in a storage locker."

Both men raised their eyebrows. Neither able to even begin to imagine what the boy would have been doing there.

"Medical." intoned the ships computer.

The lift doors opened to reveal the main foyer of the medical facilities. Medical took up a large portion

of the 9th deck, with surgical areas, convalescent wards, labs and Brynanth's department amongst many other areas to keep the ship's compliment healthy.

The captain and 1st Officer hurried across the foyer and down the corridor in front of them, looking right and left for Doctor Daanthal.

The tall Deltan appeared from a door ahead of them, studying a medical paad in his hand.

"Doctor!"

Daanthal looked up at hearing Lhaan call out.

"Captain. I assume you are looking for our young survivor. Follow me please."

The Doctor turned back the way he came from and entered a room with just one bio bed in it. Brett was lying on it, still unconscious. He was flanked by a nurse and Councilor Brynanth. The monitors above the bed showed his condition which thankfully seemed to be very good.

"He was a very lucky boy captain. Aside from a concussion he is in remarkably good shape. He has some bruising which we are dealing with. He was found in a locker on the shuttle. Perhaps that is what saved him serious injury, as he would not have been thrown around as much as he would have been in the main cabin."

"The crew woman was not so lucky though. As well as being in a coma, she has severe internal injuries along with many broken bones. Normally this would not be too great a concern for us with our facilities. However there is something about her physiology which doesn't add up. We have many races on this ship alone and I have never come across anything like her. Unfortunately I cannot do much to treat her internal injuries. I do not think she will survive."

"Thank you Doctor. Keep me posted. We will look in on Brett briefly."

Lhaan and Tanner both entered the room and approached the bed. The nurse checked the monitors one last time. Satisfied with what she saw, she smiled at the two commanders and left the room. Brynanth stepped aside so that they could stand one on each side of the bed.

Lhaan leaned over and laid his hand on the boys forehead, brushing back the blond hair. It hurt and confused him that Brett was so distant with him. He was sure he had never done anything to frighten the boy. At least not intentionally. Perhaps it was just because Lhaan was an alien he had never come across before.

Tanner leaned on the bed and gazed at the boys face, his face a land scape of relief at finding the boy alive and concern at his condition.

Both men looked up and caught each others eyes. An unspoken conversation taking place, both knowing that someone was going to have to tell this young boy that his father was dead.

Again Brynanth was struck with the close bond between the men. She was overjoyed for the two finding Brett had survived, but was also saddened that they would have to share the responsibility of what would happen to the boy from this point.

"Captain, Daanthal indicated that with the concussion, Brett will sleep for quite a while and remain quite sleepy for some time after he wakes up."

"Thank you Brynanth." Lhaan continued to touch the boy's forehead. He closed his eyes as if trying to commune with unconscious boy. Perhaps he was.

"I have advised Fleet Command that he has survived. They are going to see if he has any surviving family. Although I understand that there are no other living relatives."

"That's right. All his family except William died in the Dominion War."

Tanner shook his head sadly as he picked up the boy's hand and held it.

"Now he's lost William too. What will happen to him?"

"Nothing until he wakes up at least. In the meantime we have much to do Luke. Will you let us know when he shows any sign of waking please Brynanth?"

"Of course Captain."

"Thank you. We'll be on the bridge."

Lhaan gave Brett's brow on last tender rub with his thumb, then looked up at Tanner. The 1st Officer placed the boy's hand carefully back on the bed then he looked up to return his Captain's look.

"Ok, let's go."

XxXXxX

A few minutes later they were stepping back onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Shasta called out on seeing them exit the lift.

The two men were still in deep discussion about the young boy in the sick bay.

"Could he perhaps stay on "Southern Cross" with us? We are as good as his family."

"I would like nothing better Luke. However that decision will be with the courts and child welfare on Earth. I will present your idea though."

"Captain, we have something else of interest here." Mbotu called from the station he was working with next to 2nd of Five.

Lhaan and Tanner both turned aside from their command chairs and stepped up next to 2nd and Mbotu. The Borg Drone and the big African Engineer both turned to face the commanders. 2nd spoke first.

"The shuttle craft the survivors were found in has been tractored aboard for examination. It has revealed some interesting data."

The Engineer took up the story.

"The damage to the craft was surprisingly light considering it was on board a ship which has been destroyed by a warp core breach. This was reason enough to raise suspicions."

2nd spoke up again.

"We analyzed the data recorder and found something very interesting. The shuttles shields were at 140 percent and structural integrity was at 110 percent. The shuttle had been set to survive the explosion."

Lhaan and Tanner shared a quick appraising glance.

"You mean whoever was piloting that shuttle knew the "Antares" was about to explode?"

"I believe so Captain."

"That would seem to indicate that the crew woman in sick bay was in on the sabotage, if not the actual saboteur. Daanthal mentioned to me that her physiology was somewhat strange."

Lhaan gazed into space for a moment.

"Captain to Daanthal."

"Yes Captain." the doctor's voice came over the comm system.

"Bring what information you have on the "Antares" crew woman and meet me in my ready room."

"Aye Captain."

"2nd, Mbotu, collate the data you have so far. Time for a conference I think."

XxXXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**STAR TREK SOUTHERN CROSS**

**Chapter 3**

"_You mean whoever was piloting that shuttle knew the "Antares" was about to explode?"_

"_I believe so Captain."_

"_That would seem to indicate that the crew woman in sick bay was in on the sabotage, if not the actual saboteur. Daanthal mentioned to me that her physiology was somewhat strange."_

_Lhaan gazed into space for a moment._

"_Captain to Daanthal."_

"_Yes Captain." the doctor's voice came over the comm system._

"_Bring what information you have on the "Antares" crew woman and meet me in my ready room."_

"_Aye Captain."_

"_2nd, Mbotu, collate the data you have so far. Time for a conference I think."_

XxXXxX

Ten minutes later, Lhaan, Tanner, 2nd of Five, Mbotu and Daanthal were all seated around the conference table in Lhaan's ready room. Lhaan preferred to use this room rather than the large conference room aft of the bridge when there were only a few people in the conference.

There was a matching view port behind the table, to the port behind Lhaan's desk. The debris field in the back ground seemed a poignant back drop to the conference. On a large view screen on the end wall of the room the ships logo was displayed. A depiction of the Southern Cross constellation as seen from the southern hemisphere of Earth.

Lhaan spoke first, leaning forward and regarding the officers gathered around the table.

"People, we have a very frightening situation here for the Federation and we need answers. Specifically, who the hell are we dealing with? Mbotu, can the explosive devices give us any clues?"

"I'm afraid not Captain. The devices I found on the "Southern Cross" seem to have been made from materials available on Earth. If there was non-Federation involvement, we can't prove it from the explosive devices."

"OK then. Daanthal, what can you tell us about our mystery crew woman? I don't suppose there is any possibility she is a Dominion shape shifter?"

"No Captain. I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. I checked for that possibility as soon as I became suspicious. Perhaps if 2nd of Five has a look he may recognize something. The Borg may have had some contact."

He tapped an entry on his PADD. The ships wireless data system picked it up. The Southern Cross disappeared from the viewer and was replaced with depictions of the crew woman's DNA. The screen split and comparisons of other DNA began scrolling along the bottom, showing the lack of match.

"I believe we are looking at a very sophisticated DNA rewrite as a disguise. The DNA strand above is, I believe, the woman's as it shows up throughout her physiology. It's almost like she was starting to revert, or the physician who did this simply missed some. But it's the same where ever it shows up and I am unable to find a match."

2nd of Five gazed at the screen for a moment, cocking his head to one side, then extruded his neural connections into a port on the table.

"I am cross referencing with the data base I created in the main computer. I cannot recall anything specifically, but there is something familiar. It's almost as if it's an incomplete file. Perhaps a failed assimilation. For a long time the Borg's information on species 8427 and in fact humans was very like this. Information on species 8247 remained incomplete until the day I was separated from the collective."

"You don't think that this could be species 8247?"

"No Captain, while the Borg's information was incomplete, the Federation's is much more so since "Voyager" found the species 8247 facility for training Federation infiltrators. While the idea here seems similar, I don't think it is species 8247."

Lhaan sat back and ran his hands back through his hair, a rueful expression on his face.

"Well we have at least eliminated a couple of possibilities. I just have this nagging feeling that we are missing something very obvious here."

At that moment the ready room doors slid open to reveal Shasda and Storn.

"Captain, we have formulated a theory we would like to table."

"By all means Shasda. Come in both of you."

The Romulan and the Vulcan joined the other officers at the table. Storn s;poke this time.

"We have been analyzing this situation from a purely tactical perspective. It struck us as something of a coincidence that the explosive devices have been planted on ships operating in Sector 001 and were also planted at the same time."

Lhaan sat forward as did Tanner, as though they had the same thought at the same time. Indeed they cocked an eyebrow at each other as though acknowledging exactly that fact.

"It's as if someone is trying to clear the sector of star ships!"

Both Shasda and Storn nodded vigorously, obviously pleased that Lhaan had very quickly caught up with them. Tanner also nodded showing he had come to the same conclusion.

"We theorize that the system is being cleared to make way for an attack on the Federation Government. A decapitation strike."

Once again Lhaan and Tanner shared a look, seeming to carry out a complete conference of their own in that one glance. As they did so Shasda spoke up.

"The fact that virtually all the Federation Heads of State are on Earth for a conference fits the scenario all too perfectly."

Lhaan and Tanner nodded to each other then turned to face the others as Lhaan spoke.

"That's the kind of obvious thing I was talking about. Well done commanders. Return to your posts. I want you to get me an analysis of what resources we have available to defend the sector."

"Aye Captain!" Shasda and Storn replied together as they both stood and strode from the room.

"Ensign Davis"

"Aye Captain." the young Welshman's youthful voice seemed to come from beside Lhaan although he was at his post on the bridge.

"Priority call to Admiral Brookes. Patch him through here as soon as he answers."

"Aye sir."

"Daanthal, do you think if you worked with 2nd that you could use this unknown DNA and come up with some sort of extrapolation of what species she could be?"

The Doctor and the Borg drone regarded each other for a moment, then both nodded.

"An intriguing though Captain." Daanthal mused as he continued to regard 2nd. The formed drone nodded in agreement.

"I agree Captain. Most intriguing." he chuckled quietly to himself. "You know, despite all the countless humans the Borg managed to assimilate, they were still incapable of making that sort of leap of logic."

Lhaan regarded the former drone and smiled warmly. He was constantly amazed at the progress that 2nd was making at his return to his individuality. Also the very thoughtful and philosophical way he thought about his time in the collective.

"Now that's an intriguing observation 2nd. Maybe that is one of the greatest tragedies of th Borg's habit of crushing individuality. The loss of individual thought."

The group around the table the table looked thoughtful for a moment. They all nodded to 2nd, acknowledging his experience.

"Captain. Admiral Brookes for you sir." ensign Davis' voice came over the comm system. "He is requesting both you and Commander Tanner."

Lhaan and Tanner shared a quizzical glance.

"Thank you Ensign. Patch it through here. Thank you gentleman. I will see you all on the bridge shortly."

Everybody except Lhaan and Tanner stood up and left the ready room. Lhaan touched a control on the table and Admiral Brookes' image appeared on the view screen.

"Lhaan. Ah good. Tanner is with you. Any further progress with your investigations?"

"Yes Admiral. We are following some very intriguing leads. My tactical officers have come up with a tactical analysis I think you should take into consideration."

"Go ahead Lhaan."

'Their theory is that someone is preparing for a decapitation strike against the Federation."

The old Admiral eyes narrowed as he listened.

"And your reasons for coming to this conclusion?"

"It's just too much of a coincidence. All these sabotage attack on Federation star ships around Sector 001, just when all the Federation heads of government meeting on Earth for a conference. We believe there has been an attempt to clear the system of capital ships to weaken our defenses!"

Brookes nodded in agreement.

"The evidence certainly supports your theory. Thanks to your timely reports, we have found explosive devices on all star ships operating out of Sector 001. We are very lucky we on lost three ships. I hate to think what would have happened if your people hadn't found your devices."

"You can thank captain Danver's well tuned engines for that. If they hadn't been quicker reaching warp threshold than us." Tanner added, shuddering at the thought.

"Yes Luke. We have been extremely fortunate that your ship survived and that your sensors were linked. Are there any theories as to who is behind this."

"No sir. But we are following a lead."

Lhaan went on to explain about the severely injured crew woman and her unusual physiology. Then explained 2nd of Five and Dr Daanthal's attempt at extrapolating from the unusual DNA strand.

"I will be _very _interested to hear the results of that." Brooks now leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk.

"Now gentlemen. Another item of business and this is the reason I asked you to be present Luke. It's about young Brett Danvers. How is the boy doing?"

"He is still unconscious. Aside from concussion it's mostly bumps and bruises. He's a very lucky boy."

"Yes Lhaan, except for loosing his father."

Both Lhaan and Tanner nodded sadly and shared a look.

"As you both are aware, Captain Danvers was the only living relative Brett had. So the question of custody has been raised."

Lhaan and Tanner shared another quick look, both lifting their eye brows. They both turned back to Brookes.

"We both wondered, seeing as he was already aboard "Southern Cross" he could maybe stay here with us."

Brookes smiled at the two command officers.

"Lhaan I am well aware of how close both yourself and Tanner are to the Danvers family and I expected you boys would make that request. The decision of course is with the Courts and welfare agencies."

The old man smiled indulgently when he saw both officers roll their eyes.

"Normally this would be a very long drawn out process. Fortunately you have something enormously in your favor. Captain Danvers left a will and testament with Starfleet Command. I will forward a copy to you both. The essence of it is that if anything happened to Danvers, custody of Brett Danvers is to go you Lhaan, jointly with Commander Tanner."

He smiled at the stunned expressions on the faces of the two men on his view screen.

"I think he was hoping that you two would still be serving together. I think it is an ideal solution to the situation. Of course the Courts will need to ratify this. At least for the time being, Brett can stay on "Southern Cross" with you."

"Thank you Admiral. We'll take good care of the boy."

"I'm sure you will Lhaan. Well, I have a briefing to attend about our current situation so I'll be moving along. Keep me posted with any new developments."

"Of course Admiral"

"Very well. Brookes out!"

The view screen blanked then came on again showing the Southern Cross superimposed over the Starfleet chevron.

Lhaan grinned widely as Tanner jumped up and whooped.

"Woohoo! Lhaan mate we're going to be Dads!" He danced around the table, gave Lhaan a hug on the way past, coming to a screeching halt behind his own chair.

Tanner dropped back into his seat as the smile slid off his face. Both men now regarded each other seriously.

"My God. Lhaan we're going to be Dads." Tanner repeated. This time much more circumspectly and quietly.

"Yes Luke we are. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but what do I either of us know about being parents?"

"Yeah. And let's face it. Brett doesn't exactly like you!"

Lhaan grimaced at that observation.

"I wouldn't say "doesn't like" exactly. That is a little strong don't you think?"

"Ok. But you have to admit, he's not exactly comfortable around you."

"Yes I know. I'm really glad you have joint custody. He's definitely more comfortable with you. I think we had better brief Brynanth on this little development."

"Oh yeah! We are so going to need her help with this!"

The two commanders stood and shoulder to shoulder, they left the ready room to face their biggest challenge yet.


End file.
